


The Question

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Grinding, Handcuffs, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Stubborn and bratty as she was, Aspen was not in a position to be calling the shots - and Niji had his own way of putting her in her place when she started to step out of line.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 6 [NSFW] - Handcuffs/Restraints**   
>  _(My god I am bad at titles)_

“Are you mad at me?” Aspen asked Niji as he roughly yanked her arms behind her back, cuffing her wrists together tightly. She had no idea where he could’ve gotten a pair of handcuffs, but she wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. “You can’t be mad at me for letting myself in. You gave me a key.”

“Be  _ quiet.” _

A firm hand connected with her exposed ass, and Aspen gritted her teeth together hard to keep from crying out and giving them away. Her hand jerked to slap his hand away, pulling painfully on the handcuffs. Key or no key, the rest of the Vinsmoke family had no idea about the nature of hers and Niji’s relationship - or that there existed a relationship at all, as far as she knew. The patriarch had been pushing quite insistently for Ichiji to court her, with an eventual marriage in mind - her family’s jewelry empire and fortune likely sweetening the pot. But Ichiji didn’t interest her, not as Niji did. He was a snoozefest. A  _ bore _ . Whereas Niji…

“Are you  _ listening,  _ little brat?” Another swat, firmer, and Aspen quickly nodded her head, black waves bouncing against her bare shoulders. Niji made a derisive sound under his breath as he hauled her up onto his bed behind him, but Aspen had caught a glimpse of the smirk on his face. 

“I am,” Aspen protested, flinching at the rough fabric of Niji’s clothes against her bare skin. He’d stayed completely dressed, for some reason. Dress shirt with rolled sleeves, black slacks, and the suspenders with the silver accents. His brother dressed the same, with little variation - it was  _ the style,  _ after all - but it suited him. Er, rather, it suited him when it wasn’t roughly abrading on her skin.

“Good.” Niji reclined back against the pillows, smirk in place - lips open just wide enough to show a flash of teeth. His hands positioned Aspen astraddle his hips, and she closed her eyes against the scratchiness of the slacks on her sensitive skin. She could feel the bumpiness of his zipper just behind the flap of fabric, and the hardness she craved so badly just beneath. “I knew my little brat used those fucking ears of hers. Get started.”

Aspen nodded slowly, quickly trying to mask the confusion that had no doubt shone clearly on her face for an instant. Niji was smiling up at her expectantly, stroking at her small tits with one hand as the other dug into the flesh of her hip bone. She didn’t move, trying to quickly think of how to proceed, and his smile dissolved into an angry grimace.

“You weren’t listening.” Niji’s hand left the nipple he’d been teasing and grabbed her jaw, pinching his fingers hard into the softness of her cheeks as he dragged his face down to hers. His blue eyes, always so pretty, locked right on hers - which were beginning to water from the pain of his tight grip. “I said I want my slutty brat to show me how badly she wants me. Is this your idea of doing that?”

“I -” 

Of course it wasn’t. Before Aspen could finish her sentence, he let go of her and whipped his hand back, snapping it forward to slap her across the face. Aspen felt her jaw pop as her cheek flared with pain, the force nearly knocking her off of Niji completely. She went to move her arms to catch herself, forgetting how they were cuffed together against her back. Her knees held onto Niji at his hips as she struggled to right herself, tears now freely flowing. Breathing heavily to avoid crying, she sat back upright again, blinking furiously.

Niji grabbed her jaw again, same as before. She swore she could feel the ridges of his fingerprints against the bone from how hard he held her. Her jaw ached, her cheek throbbed - and there was a different aching and throbbing altogether beginning to come to life between her legs, where she could feel Niji growing harder and harder still through his pants. “Are you going to  _ listen  _ to me next time,  _ brat?” _

“Yes.” Aspen didn’t hesitate - she knew what he wanted to hear.

Startling her, he squeezed her jaw tighter as those blue eyes grew more narrow and the corners of his mouth yanked downwards. “Yes,  _ what?” _

Aspen ran through a thousand different possibilities in a fraction of a second, feeling time slow almost to a creep as she bent her knees, sinking against his hardness. The rough fabric didn’t bother her now, rubbing between her legs as she began to pump her hips against him, wetting his pants where they touched tightly against her. Her moving hips nudged her bound wrists, and she felt the cold metal touch at her back.

_ Sir. Master. My lord. _

“Yes daddy.”

Whatever Niji had expected, it most certainly hadn’t been that. His frown was replaced with a wide smile as he stroked lovingly at the cheek he had struck. It was tender to the touch, but Aspen knew better than to flinch away from him, remaining still aside from her grinding movement, holding his gaze.

“Is that how it is, then?” His voice was a growl, but there was no concealing the delight and approval hidden within. Aspen felt the hand on her hips urging her further downward and she followed its lead, rubbing eagerly over the crotch of his pants. “You surprise me more every day. Very well. Show daddy how badly you want him to fuck you, little brat. And make it convincing or that wet cunt of yours is going to stay ignored all night.  _ Now.” _


End file.
